


Art Inspiration for “Make a Heaven of Hell” by obfuscatedheart

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, M/M, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspiration for obfuscatedheart's, "Make a Heaven of Hell" for the Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: La Galleria [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375234
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112
Collections: Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020





	Art Inspiration for “Make a Heaven of Hell” by obfuscatedheart

**Author's Note:**

> How I’ve longed to share this with you all! I drew this at the beginning of the year for the Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang and loved it so much that I almost dropped out just so I wouldn’t have to wait to post it. This piece was a lot of me learning how to use my iPad for digital art and I’m so pleased with how it came out.
> 
> Lucky that I stayed in the event, because the fic obfuscatedheart has written for this is SO GOOD! Please be sure to read it! Below is my original summary to accompany the piece.

**Author's Note:**

> “Will has lived a very ordinary life, with the minor exception of his severe iron allergy and general aversion to touch. He in no way believed in the existence of magic or had any concept of secondary genders...until an Unseelie prince recognized him for a changeling and set out to court him.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make a Heaven of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330684) by [obfuscatedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart)




End file.
